


W is for Wedding

by GemmaRose



Series: Ten Days of Lawlu 2017 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Getting Ready, Luffy in a Suit, M/M, Marriage, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: In Which The Pirate King Gets Ready For His Wedding Ceremony





	W is for Wedding

Luffy fidgeted, and Nami smacked his hand away from his clothes. "I spent two hours making you look nice. Don't fuck it up now." she straightened his tie for the billionth time, still too tight for his liking, and smoothed down the lapels of his suit. "Okay, now hold still." she picked up his hat, and put it on in such a way his hair was all trapped underneath. "There." she grinned, stepping back and looking him over. "Downright regal."

Luffy grinned, and reached up to make sure the pin on his hat was facing forwards. "Is it time yet?" he bounced on the balls of his feet, and Nami giggled.

"Almost, let me check with Robin Shachi and Ikkaku." she headed over to the door, stopped with her hand on the knob, and turned to point at him with her Deadly Serious glare. " _Don't_ mess up your suit."

Luffy nodded vigorously, and when the door shut behind Nami he walked over to the little table with a mirror on top. He looked, different. The fancy black jacket made his arms look weird compared to the battered old red one he wore every day, and he really wanted to pull the sleeves off to make his arms stop looking funny. Nami had knocked him silly when he suggested it last time though, and he knew that if she came back mad he'd be stuck in this room even _longer_. He focused on his face instead. It was a little weird having his hair pulled back, but that wasn't the strangest part. The weirdest part was how his scars seemed to stand out more than usual. He lifted a hand to touch one that ran along the side of his jaw, and smiled at the slight ridge under his fingers. Law had been so angry about that hit, he'd taken off the hand Kaido used to strike it.

The door opened, and Luffy spun to see Nami leaning against the doorway with a smile on her face not unlike the one she wore when she was on the snail with Vivi. "They're all ready." she said softly. "How about you?"

"Yeah." Luffy nodded, heart beating faster in his chest with anticipation. "I'm ready."

**Author's Note:**

> Not shown: Sanji and Penguin fighting over who makes what for the reception, Zoro getting lost walking down the aisle and Bepo dragging him the right way by the back of his collar, Luffy getting bored in the middle of Brook's officiation and kissing Law before they even get to the vows. It's a mess, and Marines probably crash the reception, but let's be real nothing ever goes to plan when Luffy is involved.


End file.
